The Movies
by Striiker
Summary: Star asks Marco to go to the movies with her. Maybe something will come of it, but only time will tell. A Starco one-shot.


**Hey guys! This is a little one shot that I've been working on for the past week and a bit. That means that this week's chapter of "Traveling together" isn't going to be out for a bit, sorry! I've been busy as heck recently with school and haven't had much time to do anything, not even enough time to upload this on Monday, but I only have three days of school this week and then have half term, so expect chapter 4 soon. If I can't get it up by the end of this week, it will be up next Monday for sure.  
**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this one shot. It's a lot less subtle than my previous ones and is probably going to be corny and fluffy, possibly even cringe worthy, as can be. You have been warned! The little lines represent a change of perspective, hopefully that makes it a little easier to recognize.  
**

* * *

Hi there. Sorry, I didn't see you. How are things? Ah, so you're here for a story, okay. A… Starco story, you say? Okay, okay. Sheesh. Give me a minute. Now, let's see…

"Uh, Star?" Marco whimpered as the now furious princess soared up in the air, carrying Marco along with her. His voice didn't reach her brain - she was blinded by pure rage. How could he say such horrible things about her behind closed doors? Had the last year been a complete lie? Nothing mattered now. When she was a good 1000 ft up in the air, Star gazed upon the lying boy's eyes with anger. Without hesitation, she dropped hi- splat. The end.

Tah-daaah~

Oh, you want an ACTUAL Starco story? Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

"Marco" Star whispered softly in her sleeping best friend's ear. It may have been a Sunday, but when it was sunny outside and the birds were chirping away in song it was hard for Star to pass up an opportunity for an adventure - big or small. Of course she couldn't go on her own, it just wasn't as fun as it was when Marco was with her. Within the time that they had been together on Earth, their bond had grown into something special that nobody could even come close to contesting.

"Morning Star" Marco groaned into his pillow. He was thinking of complaining that she had woken him up so early on a Sunday, but this was something that was not unusual by now. Slowly, he sat up in his surprisingly messy bed, revealing his blue striped pajamas from underneath the covers. On his head, brown locks of hair stuck out in all directions, making him look like someone that had just been pulled in off the streets.

"Hiya, lazy bones" Star said softly, trying not to annoy Marco too early on in the morning. She smiled at him sweetly, giggling at his messy, hedge-like hair. "I like the new hair style!"

Marco went slightly red and flustered, but decided to play along with the joke. "Yeah, I got it designed at one of the top hair salons in the entire universe" he replied sarcastically. A moment of silence ensued before the two started laughing together. "So anyway, why'd you get me up so early?"

"I'm glad you asked, young Marco" replied the excited princess. "I thought that today would be a great opportunity to go to the movies together!"

"Really?" Marco asked, confused. Star never wanted to go to the movies - she preferred to be the one performing whatever crazy actions the actors did. He wasn't about to complain though, the movies were one of his favourite places to go. There was so much variety in what you could watch. That, along with the joy that is popcorn, made for a really great time.

"Yeah!" Star cheered merrily. "I've never really been to the movies before and I thought that it would be a good place for a date?" Externally, she carried on smiling - but internally, Star was kicking herself. 'The one thing you told yourself not to say!' she screamed in her head, frustrated at her own carelessness. If there was one thing she did not want to ruin it was her friendship with Marco.

The now red-faced Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly. 'Did she mean to say that?' he thought to himself, full of both doubt and hope at the same time. "Yeah, s-sounds nice" he answered nervously. Whether it was a date or not, he was more than happy to go. Spending time with the person he was closest to was good enough for him.

Star blushed upon hearing his answer. "Y-yay!" the now ecstatic girl sang as she jumped up for joy, rushing off to her room to go and get ready.

"One question!" Marco shouted after her. "Why did you wake me up at 7:30 am if we're going to the movies?"

Stopping in her tracks, Star face-palmed. "She must have said 7:30 pm!" she said back. "Sorry!" Before Marco could question her any more she had ran off to her room.

"What did she mean by 'she'?" an even more confused Marco asked to himself. Shrugging it off, he sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. Though he was playing it cool on the outside, Marco was internally very happy. Star was his second ever crush, after Jackie.

Nothing ever came of his crush on Jackie - so instead of staying hung up on her for the rest of his life, Marco moved on. Looking back on it, Marco wondered why he hadn't done so a lot earlier. Ever since he could remember, she was the one in his sights, despite her showing nothing back to him. In all honesty, Marco didn't really know why he liked her. Like he had said at the sleepover a month or two ago, Jackie had been placed on a pedestal.

Snapping out of his thoughts and opening up Skype, he messaged both Ferguson and Alfonzo to meet up. Eventually settling on going to Alfonzo's, Marco shut his laptop down, told Mr and Mrs Diaz that he was going out. With his hands in the pockets of his grey skinny jeans, he set off for Alfonzo's.

"Hey guys!" Marco greeted his two friends excitedly as he entered Alfonzo's room after being let in the house by his parents. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What is it?" Ferguson asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, tell us!" Alfonzo wailed with excitement.

"Well…" Marco began, trying to keep the two in a state of suspense "...Star asked me out!" The reactions on Ferguson and Alfonzo's faces said it all. Their eyes seemed to be glistening.

"Finally!" Ferguson answered back after a good thirty seconds of silence. "I shipped Starco from day one!"

"Same here!" Alfonzo said.

"You guys too?" Marco replied, remembering what Mr. Candle had said a while back about 'Starco'. He thought it was just a tyre company. "Anyways, what advice have you guys got? I've never been on a date before."

Ferguson stood up and puffed out his chest. "First off, you've gotta pretend to be someone you're not - no offense. Pretend you're rich and famous, dress up like a movie star or something." He carried on rambling about his 'advice'

"Don't listen to Ferguson" Alfonzo butted in "he's never even managed to sustain a conversation with a girl, let alone go on a date with one. Just be yourself, if she actually liked you then she would do so because of the real you."

"Thanks Alfonzo, I forgot that you actually have sense in your head." Marco said with genuine appreciation. "Anyway, you guys wanna go get some food in town or something?" They nodded in reply, and the three of them headed off to the center of Echo Creek.

* * *

Star collapsed on her bed, her heart racing. Despite the fact that she had slipped up and asked Marco on a date without dancing around the truth, he still accepted. It had taken her a while to pluck up the courage to ask, which wasn't something that she was used to. Usually, Star was a very confident and outgoing girl, but for some reason everything had changed when she was around Marco. She knew that he no longer had a Crush on Jackie since he had told her as soon as he had made the decision, but Star had told nobody about Oskar. Everybody still thought that she had a crush on the boy with a record, but it really wasn't the case. Sure, Star thought that Oskar was cute, but he blew her off more than she had blown off Tom. Star grabbed her phone from atop the dresser in her room and went downstairs.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Diaz!" Star greeted the couple cheerily. "I'm going to have a couple of friends round, if that's okay?"

"Of course!" Mr Diaz replied in his heavily Spanish accent.

"Yay, thanks!" Star clapped her hands excitedly and headed upstairs. When she got about halfway up, she stopped and turned around. "By the way, you haven't seen Marco anywhere have you?"

"He went out to Alfonzo's house" Mrs Diaz answered, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

Without another word, Star headed up to her room and texted Janna and Jackie to ask them to come over. "Hey Girlz, come over, I got something to tell you" the text read.

After ten minutes of waiting patiently, the doorbell to the Diaz family household rang. Star slid down the banister and flung open the door to reveal both Jackie and Janna. Both were dressed in their regular attire with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Star" Jackie greeted the merry princess in her usual cool manner as she kicked her skateboard up into her hand.

"Yo" Janna said calmly as she let herself in. Jackie followed suit and the three of them wandered up the stairs and into Star's gargantuan room. They all sat down on beanbags that had been laid out ready for such an occasion.

"So Star" began Jackie, adjusting her seating position to try and get more comfy in her beanbag "What's this thing you wanted to tell us about?"

"Well, I haven't told anybody this yet, and it's kind of big news" the slightly nervous princess began to respond. Just thinking about what she was about to say made her red in the face - a complete character change from what Star was normally. "I don't like Oskar anymore-"

"Really?" Jackie and Janna said in sync. They were confused by this since Star always showed a lot of keen interest in the vampire-like boy who sat on his car all day. Actually, now that they were thinking about it, there wasn't that much to like about him.

"Yeah, let's just say that someone else has caught my eye…" Star voice trailed off towards the end of her sentence.

"Called it!" Janna yelled out as she put her hand out to Jackie. Jackie's shoulders slumped as she pulled out twenty dollars from her pocket.

A confused Star tilted her head at the two girls. "Called what?" She asked.

Jackie and Janna giggled for a moment. "Oh, we had a bet a long time ago about you and Marco."

Star was a bit frustrated by their response. "How did you know? I didn't even say anything!" She wailed, her cheeks glowing as she did so. This only made the two girls giggle even harder.

"Anything else, lover girl?" Janna teased.

"Well, I pretty much asked him on a date already…" a frustrated Star replied.

Upon hearing this, Janna gasped. "Oh, we need to get you ready girl! I mean he's probably taking you to this extravagant restaurant in the centre of town, five star food, all that!"

Star shook her head. "I asked if we could go to the movies! I'm not into all that fancy stuff, even though I am a princess. Besides, who doesn't love the big screen!" She mimicked a giant screen using her hands.

"Instead of getting you ready" Jackie interrupted, trying to contain the situation they had on their hands "why don't we have a bit of fun? I'm sure Marco will like you no matter what you dress up in."

"Alright, fine" Janna stated with a sigh. Star nodded in agreement. "How about another game of truth or punishment?" In her hands, Janna was holding an all too familiar blue cube.

"No!" Star and Jackie screamed sternly, causing Janna to chuck the cube out of the open window behind her head.

* * *

"It's 7pm Marco. Shouldn't you be going?" Ferguson asked. He came off as though he wanted Marco to leave, but he really just wanted his friend to have a good date.

Checking his phone for the time, Marco agreed. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later" he said as he got up from the bench in the park that they were sat on.

"Tell us how it goes!" Alfonzo yelled whilst still sitting in the bench with Ferguson. Giving them a thumbs up, Marco began to pick up the pace as he strolled back to his house.

* * *

"Hi mum and dad, I'm home!" Marco shouted nervously as he walked through the front door of his house. He headed upstairs with his knees shaking. 'You can do this Marco' he thought to himself. 'It's just Star, your best friend. It'll be fine.' He knocked gently on the door of her room and awaited anxiously.

"Here he is" Jackie whispered when she heard the door knock.

"Ladies, assume your positions!" Star said as she walked over to the door and opened it shakily. "Hey Marco!"

"Hey Star" he replied, hiding his nervousness well. He noticed that Star had tied her hair into pigtails, which was an undeniably cute look for her. "You ready?" He asked before he began to choke up. 'Stop worrying!' Marco yelled in his mind. 'Just think of it as another adventure with Star!'

"Yep!" the magical princess replied merrily. She too was nervous, but could hide it a lot better than Marco could. She wrapped her arm around his, making both their faces flush into a distinct pinky colour. They walked downstairs together.

"We're going to the movies!" Marco yelled as he opened the front door with his free hand. Both of his parents noticed that the two teens had locked arms, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay sweetie" Mrs Diaz said calmly. "Have a good time." As soon as the front door was closed, she turned to her husband. "I called it!"

"Yes, you called it, honey" Mr Diaz sighed as he pulled out twenty dollars from his shirt pocket.

"How's your day been?" Marco asked with care, interested about what Star had done during the beautiful and sunny day.

"It was great! I had Jackie and Janna come over and we did lots of cool stuff together." Star answered enthusiastically. "What about yours?"

"I went over to Alfonzo's for a bit" Marco said with a smile. "We were only there for about half an hour and then we did some stuff in town."

"Aww that's cool" Star replied happily.

They stayed quiet for a minute as they approached the movie theater, enjoying each others company silently. "Oh, before I forget, what movie do you wanna see?" Marco asked suddenly.

Star jumped back into reality from her land of make-believe that she had entered whilst holding Marco's arm. "Um, I don't know any movies on Earth…"

"Ooh yeah, my bad" Marco answered as he face-palmed himself. "Well, I'll chose then. Just before I do, though - what kind of movies do you like?" He was guessing that Star, being the lively and cheery princess that she was, would enjoy action movies.

"Romantic Comedy" she replied with a smile, catching Marco completely off guard. He wasn't complaining though, rom-com movies were his second favourite kind.

The two of them walked arm in arm up to the ticket counter. Out of the corner of her eye, Star spotted some sweet and salty popcorn and licked her lips. She tugged on the sleeve of Marco's hoodie and prepared her puppy-dog eyes.

"What is it Star?" Marco asked, wanting to make sure that she was alright. It was his responsibility to make sure that she had a good time tonight - it was Star's first time at the Earth movies before, after all. Seeing the cute face that she was pulling as he turned around, Marco knew that whatever she asked would get the answer yes. Nobody could say no to that face.

"Can we get some popcorn?" the devious princess asked. Star knew Marco well, and this face always worked on him. Marco rolled his eyes at her with a smile.

"Of course we can" he replied without hesitation. "In fact, I was gonna ask if you wanted to share a large with me?" Star nodded enthusiastically in response as she hugged Marco's arm tightly. The queue in front of them had died down by now. Realising this, Star pointed towards the counter.

"Hi, could we have two tickets to see "Movie", please?" Marco asked the lady behind the counter. "Oh, and one large popcorn as well."

"Coming right up" the lady replied politely. She began printing off the two tickets as she readied the requested popcorn. Within a minute, all was ready and Marco paid the lady.

"Let's go watch this moveh!" Star yelled excitedly in a funny voice. She dragged Marco along with her as she headed towards the screens in a hurry. Marco let the fiasco carry on without any resistance. He was excited to watch the movie as well. "Hi, we're here to see 'Movie'" Star told the employee who was standing guard.

"Tickets please" the monotonous guard replied. Marco handed over the two tickets. The fed up guard promptly ripped them slightly in the middle and handed them back to Marco. "Enjoy your film".

"Sheesh" Star whispered to Marco as they walked away from the security guard "what is up with that guy?"

He shrugged in reply and shushed Star as he opened the door to the screen room. "After you" he whispered, holding the door open and allowing Star to pass through. The room was already packed with people who were waiting quietly for the adverts to be over and for the film to actually start. Quickly checking the seat number on the tickets in the dim room, Marco lead Star to two seats that were near the middle.

"These are great seats Marco" Star whispered in his ear as the two got comfortable. She was right - seats in the middle were always the best. They were never too close so that you had to crane your neck back, but close enough so that it filled your peripheral vision. Pretty soon after they had sat down, the adverts stopped and the film started rolling. Star might not have been accustomed to the movies on Earth, but one thing she did know was to be quiet.

Star snuggled up close to Marco as the movie started and they watched it in silence, making noise only when they grabbed popcorn out of the bag they were sharing. The movie was about a hyperactive boy who came to the United States from a faraway country, moving in with a regular family. The family had a daughter, and the two soon became best friends. At some point, a rift was created between the two of them and they fell out, but the girl was kidnapped and the boy went off to save her. Saving her successfully, the two of them shared a heartfelt kiss and they returned home. Soon after, the boy had left for his home country. The two of them promised to communicate from afar and that they would see each other again. It was oddly similar to Star's story. She had come from a faraway place to live with a regular family, and was best friends with Marco. They had fought in the past, but made up when Star rescued Marco from the tight clutches of evil in the form of Ludo, as well as Toffee. In what seemed like a couple of minutes, the movie was over. Star and Marco walked out together with weak knees from sitting down for too long, but both of them stayed quiet.

Eventually, Marco spoke up. "Star...that movie really hit home, didn't it?" he asked, concerned by the look on her face.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly, lost in thought. She was thinking about everything that had happened since her arrival on Earth. Times when she had fought with Marco, times when she had embraced him and times she had laughed with him - Star was remembering them all. Her feelings mixed around inside her head. She wanted to tell him there and then how she felt before anything bad could happen, but she couldn't bring her mouth to move.

"Star, I've got something to tell you…" Marco said quietly as he grabbed Star's hand and pulled her in closer. Both of them blushed profusely. He took a deep breath. "Star, these past few months, I've been thinking about you - about us" he began, trying not to stutter. "All the good times and laughs we've had and how you cheered me up when I was down."

Star's eyes began glistening as she listened to Marco bleed his feelings out in front of her. "M-Marco…"

"And I just can't get rid of my feelings" he continued, ignoring her slip of the tongue and closing his eyes. "Star..." Before he could finish, Marco felt a warm pressure on his lips. Opening his closed eyes slowly, he saw Star pressed up against his face. After a good ten seconds, she pulled back. The hearts on her cheeks were glowing bright pink. "...love you…" Marco finished his sentence.

"I love you too, Marco" Star replied, grabbing his hand. The two walked off down the dimly lit street together, headed back home. "Will you make some of your super-awesome nachos?"

"Of course I will" Marco said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 **That was significantly longer than my other one-shots, but hopefully that didn't throw you guys off. Sorry if it was a bit too corny, but it's my story - I write how I want! Leave constructive or positive reviews if you can. Again, sorry for not being able to update my main story because of how busy I've been lately. Expect a new chapter soon though.**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
